Kankri, you're not as smart as you make yourself out to be
by VantasSofty
Summary: Humanstuck. Rated M for future smut. In which Kankri is in an abusive relationship and Karkat may or may not find out.


Kankri sits on the couch, watching one of the several movies his (only by one year) younger cousin left for him. Every single one was either a Romantic Comedy or a Heartfelt "Family is my everything" Comedy. Right now, Kankri is up to "Liar Liar", movie number 8. Apparently, Karkat likes this "Jim Carrey". Kankri doesn't particularly care for him. He's much to vivacious, and could easily piss someone off, as he already has and-

Okay, no, he finds him fucking hilarious.

Kankri doubles up in laughter in his large wool blanket, nearly choking on some popcorn. He composes himself after a moment, grabbing the glass of water on the coffee table to wash down the buttery delicacy. But to a bit of alarm, there's a loud ringing sound coming from his pocket. He jumps but calmly takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it. He smiles, hitting the receive button and putting it to his ear.

"Hey Cronus…"

"Sup babe? S'alright if I come over tonight?"

"That'd be great." As always, Kankri wouldn't say no.

He could feel Cronus' grin on the other end.

A chuckle.

"I'll be right over."

"Okay, I'm almost done with a movie. See you then."

"See ya." There was a slight dullness in his voice on that last line. Kankri took no notice of it, of course as the call was cut off from Cronus' end. The dumbstruck, brown haired, pale skinned, bright red sweater wearing boy swooned like a fan girl finally meeting her hero. His thoughts were stopped again when his phone rang a second time.

A text.

'_Hey man, what's going on? You haven't responded to any of my texts for the past two days.'_

It was Karkat.

_My apologies, I've been busy._

'_With what? You're damned boyfriend? You've been together for what? Five, six months now? Why would you be busy all of a sudden?'_

_I've just been busy._

The thing was, it wasn't exactly Cronus. It was what Cronus did. What he did had a lasting effect, but Kankri got over it. He merely didn't want to talk to anyone for the time being. There's no reply as Kankri starts drifting into thought. He slides his extra-long sleeve up to his elbow to look at the large, black and blue bruises on his forearm. A smile spreads on his face. This was good. Kankri was doing good.

Later in the day, around two in the afternoon, after Liar Liar was over and Kankri had tidied up a bit, Cronus arrived. Knuckles rasped on the door, much to Kankri's delight. Opening it widely with a big smile, he squeals inside. But Cronus is just standing there, a blank look on his face, his expression kneeling towards hateful. His thumbs are hooked into his belt loops, being as his jeans so tight he doesn't need a belt. For once, Cronus isn't smoking. This little fact made Kankri smile, he's been trying to help his boyfriend quit for months now. But nevertheless, he steps aside to let Cronus in. He saunters over to the couch, dropping onto the plush cushions with his arms spread out on the top of it. Kankri (dreamily) closes the door and locks it, and proceeds to drop himself under Cronus' arm.

"So what did you have in mind as for our activities?" Cronus can't help but grin.

"Well…" he starts, moving his arm from the over side of the couch to wrap around Kankri's waist. "I was thinkin'… About last week, when we were interrupted by your cousin and had to stop what we were doin'…"

Kankri's face turned a bright pink color. That night was one of the most promising. But Karkat had forgotten a load of clothes that he'd left there when sleeping over about a week prior to said night, so Cronus ended up in… not the best mood for an indulging alcoholic.

"I was thinkin' we could finish what we started." An untrustworthy (to everyone except Kankri) grin spreads across his face.

Kankri's face is turned into the most perfectly flustered expression ever.

"'S that okay with you?" Cronus pulls his petite little boyfriend into his lap, wrapping both arm around him.

"Yeah…" Kankri reluctantly places his hands on Cronus' well-trimmed shoulders. It's a shame they were hidden under the fabric of his white shirt.

* * *

**A/N: AND THEN THEY FUCKED. Okay no, I kid. But uh, yeah. This is my first fanfiction for homestuck that I've written. As you might be able to tell, I adore this pairing… Its humanstuck by the way, as if that wasn't obvious. And if anyone has ANY suggestions about what should happen in the future, don't be reluctant to share, I would really love love love to hear it!**


End file.
